Day by Day
by BrandiBug
Summary: Renesmee's life is perfect, a loving family and wolf. But when she's kidnapped, her luxuries change. Post Breaking Dawn. RxJ.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was inspired to write a Twilight (Post Breaking Dawn) fanfiction. It's in Renesmee's Point of View. As of yet, I'm not 100% of an exact plot, I have a few ideas stirring in my mind. Reviews please! :D

* * *

I love my family; they're more than I could have hoped for. A mother who died for me, a father who would fight until his head is ripped from his body for me, and they all love me dearly. I've been told "Who wouldn't love you? You're the most special one of us all." I can't see how. Mama can protect us all. Daddy can read minds. My aunt can see every possible future for each one of us; my uncle controls emotions.

All I can do is show people what I see from my perspective. A therapist could do the same thing, just without touch. But not many people are a hybrid of two very different races. Vampire and human, romance lore says ends in death. With my family, it ended with eternity.

My Jake won't age so long as he's near a vampire, and guess who is part vampire? I'll stop aging at fifteen or so, and Jake stopped aging at sixteen. If I can't stop his aging, my family will. I won't leave them, and Jake won't leave me. Neither will his pack, but I love Seth. Leah I can do without. I respect her, but she's quite rude most of the time.

I sat on the couch, waiting for Grandpa to be ready to measure me. I apparently looked like a seven year old. I wouldn't know the difference; I haven't met any other children, except Nahuel. I don't count him though, he's full grown.

Mama and Daddy were in the kitchen, talking to Jake about something. I didn't pay attention; a cartoon I enjoyed was on television. My aunt, Alice, was in the living room as well, looking frustrated. She couldn't see my future, or Jake's. We give her a headache; I couldn't understand why she would sit in the same room with me if I did that to her. It all boiled down to the most special one of us all.

"Nessie," Grandpa whispered. At least I think he whispered. I heard it perfectly, but with a house full of lore creatures, who needs to talk at a normal level?

"Ready for me, Grandpa?" I sprung from the couch. I loved doing that; I'll never cease being amazed by my speed and strength. Never.

"Of course, just come into the kitchen."

I don't know why he told me where he was. His scent could have led me there, or just his voice would have been enough. Years of working with humans, I suppose. I pulled my hair into a bun, so the measurement tape wouldn't get tangled in my curls. My arms were the first to be measured, like always, so I straightened my arms so he could do that. Then my legs, and finally he did a height measurement.

At this point, Jake, Mama and Daddy were in the kitchen too. Jake and Mama were over Grandpa, eager for answers. Daddy knew, and was smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"So, Carlisle?"

"So, Doc?" Mama and Jake's questions overlapped, and I laughed. Jake ruffled my hair, grinning his typical smile. Mama smiled, but stayed in her position. She was worried, even though we knew how I would age. I would stop around the time I looked fifteen.

"She's slowing down still," Carlisle chuckled. "At this rate she'll be eight in a month."

"A month," Mama sighed.

"Better than a few days," Jake comforted her, as he picked me up. I rested my head on his shoulder, enjoying his warmth and smell. Rosalie said he smelled, but I don't see how. It was like earth, it smelled nice. It was very relaxing and reminded me of the cottage.

I remembered that today we were visiting Jake's family, just him and me. Most of the Quileutes don't like the Cullens, because they're enemies by blood. But I'm different. I'm Jake's imprintee. So they endure me, and Charlie would be there too. I looked up at Jake and placed my left hand upon his face and showed him Charlie and Billy's faces, and the colors around them were in confusion.

"We'll leave soon, Nessie," he assured.

"To La Push?" Mama asked, out of her trance. Daddy was behind her in a second, kissing her neck.

"They'll be fine, love." Daddy told her. "She's like you, she knows not to bite. And they hunted yesterday."

I jumped out of Jake's hold, and hugged Mama's legs. "I'll be fine. Emily makes yummy meat," I explained. Daddy laughed and took the hair tie out of my hair. No one liked my hair up except me.

"I know…" Mama picked me up and hugged me. "Jake, if she comes back hurt…"

"Bells, she _is _half vampire. I don't think her falling isn't as bad as you were," Jake rolled his eyes and looked into the living room, where Alice was changing the channel to news.

"I know, I know." Mama set me down, and that was all she had to do. I darted to the front door.

"Race you to La Push, Jake!"

And that's all I had to say before I was rushing through the woods. Trees were all a blur, but I never crashed. A few feet away was Jake, his large wolf paws were thundering next to me. He was beating me, and I knew he would. I turned towards him and lunged, landing on his back.

He growled in triumph, and I rolled my eyes. I just held onto his fur a little tighter than usual, hoping it'd hurt him. My hair was dancing in the breeze, Jake was fast. I hope that one day I'll be faster than him, but the rides to where we race to were always nice.

Within a few more minutes, we were at La Push, Sam and Jared waiting for us right at the treaty line. I jumped off of Jake, and he transformed back to a human. I didn't dare look, but I saw Jared toss Jake shorts. Before I could ask if he was dressed, Jake picked me up, and I showed him how I felt about Sam always meeting us at the border. Rude, like we were an enemy. It was frustrating. Had I not shown I'm not a danger yet?

Jake nodded to my images, not wanting to tell them he agreed with me. Nonetheless, they invited us inside. The smell of meat was lingering the house, and I grew hungry. I showed Jake the images of Emily cooking from our last visit, and he laughed. "She's a great cook." He whispered to me, and I nodded.

In the other room, I could hear Charlie and Billy cheer about the football game. Another human sport I would not understand. But if it made Mama's father happy, I'd smile and endure it for him. I imagined Charlie's face, and painted my mind with eager colors. Jake let me down and I _slowly _ran into the room where Charlie and Billy were.

"Grandpa!" I cheered as I plopped onto his lap before he could register I was even near him.

"Nessie," he huffed. I must have knocked the wind out of him.

"Sorry!" I turned around and hugged him. "I was excited…" I heard Sam, Emily, Jake and Billy laugh. Why were they laughing? Did I do something embarrassing? I felt my cheeks get boiling hot in shock. I jumped off of Charlie and looked from Charlie to Jake, back to Charlie, and then Jake. I stood there. What'd I do that was so funny?

"It's okay, Nessie," Charlie chuckled himself. "Come back here. Give me a heads up next time, kiddo." His messy hair was combed. He must have known I was showing up today. He let me back onto his lap and played with my hair. Jake handed him Emily's brush, since my hair was full of knots from the trip here. I closed my eyes, letting the noises around comfort me. Charlie's breathing, his slow beating heart… Billy's heart, the Quileutes's low murmurs, a howl from a few miles out. Must have been Seth, I heard Jake's steps waiver momentarily.

Before I knew it, I was woken up by Charlie. Emily had finished the food. The sun was setting now, and both packs were in the kitchen right now. Seth and Leah were in the corner, keeping to themselves. Quil and Embry were next to Jake, eating a huge amount of food. Sam was helping Emily pass out food, and Jared was grabbing food to go. Billy wheeled himself into the room after Charlie and myself. I sat down next to Jake, and Charlie was across from me.

Emily set down a steak in front of me, and then a whole meal for Charlie. I took the fork and knife and carefully cut into the meat. Jake had made me practice so I didn't break Emily's plates; apparently little girls were weak, and I'm obviously not. The inside of the meat was blood red, and I began chewing. It wasn't as good as real blood, but for formality, this was the best food for me.

"Jake, you sure Bells doesn't have an issue with Nessie and raw meat?" Charlie asked.

"She has no problem with it," Jake said, taking a bite out of mashed potatoes.

I soon finished my meal and set my plate in the sink. Seth and Leah stepped outside, and I followed them. Seth waited for me; Leah transformed and vanished into the dark woods before I could even breathe.

"Hey, Ness." Seth smiled at me. I walked up to him and held my arms up, so he could pick me up, which he did. I showed him confusion around Leah, and he shrugged. "She's my sis, doesn't mean I get all her thoughts." I proceeded to replay Jake explaining how the pack communicated, and then questioned in thought. "Just 'cause I hear her thoughts doesn't mean I understand where they come from, Nessie." Seth laughed.

Jake came out, and looked at the woods where Leah went into. "Is she going back to our perimeters?"

"Yeah, I guess. She didn't say anything to me before transforming. I think it's because…" And trailed off. I knew what Seth was inferring to. Me. I came out, Leah left. What was up with her and not liking me? I looked at Jake, and he came to me to let me ask him through my favorite form of communication.

"She doesn't like your mom." _But why?_ "I used to care for her, and it hurt me to see her and your dad together." Jake always told me what I wanted to know. Better than Mama or Daddy, they sugar coated everything for me.

I looked towards where Grandpa and Grandma were, and looked at Jake, showing him my thoughts. "Go say goodbye to them, and I'll be waiting." And I did that. I hugged and kissed Charlie goodbye, and hugged the rest of the Quiluetes, even Billy (though I had to climb onto his lap for his hug). I skipped outside, and Seth was gone. Jake was a wolf, and I jumped onto his back and we were off.

Inside, Alice was prancing up the stairs with Jasper. Grandma was replacing the wilting roses with fresh roses. Grandpa wasn't in sight, so I assumed he was in his den reading up on hybrid past. There were hints everywhere about beings like me, but nothing was ever definite. Grandpa loved knowing things. Mama and Daddy weren't here, so I assumed they were at the cottage. I knew Emmett and Rose were hunting, I could smell animal blood a few miles upwind.

"Jake, I'm going to the cottage. Go with Leah and Seth. I'll be fine. I want to sleep anyway." I faked a yawn. He growled worriedly, but did what I asked. I walked in the woods, enjoying the solitude. I knew Mama and Daddy were waiting for me, but I also knew they enjoyed being alone like I do. So maybe exploring would be better?

"Renesmee?" I heard Mama call. I smiled and ran towards her voice. Daddy was next to her, and picked me up. Mama took a picture of us together, and I opened my arms towards her, and she hugged me.

"How was the visit?" Daddy asked me, as he and Mama walked me to my room.

"Great. I fell asleep on Charlie." I yawned.

"Tired, aren't we?" Daddy laughed, as Mama pulled out my pajamas. "We'll be in the front room. Hurry up, we have a surprise for you."

"Will I like it?" I grew giddy.

"Love it," Mama assured, following Daddy out of my room.

I tossed my dress aside and rushed to get my pajamas on. I almost stumbled, I was _that _excited. I didn't register any new smells, but Mama and Daddy knew that I would have. So maybe they disguised it?

I ran into the front room, and Mama and Daddy were sitting on a small couch by a fireplace, and in the corner was a huge pine tree. No wonder I didn't recognize a new scent: we were in woods. I looked at them curiously, and then realized it was December. Christmas time. This was my first Christmas. I read about it in books, and they knew I wanted to experience it.

I squealed in delight, and jumped onto their laps. I hugged Daddy first, and then clung to Mama as I thanked them. Daddy was rubbing my back, humming a familiar tune, Mama's lullaby. "We'll decorate it tomorrow, okay, Renesmee?" Mama confirmed.

"Okay," I said softly, drifting off into a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is much shorter. But I left the decorating for the next chapter. I decided this would be more ideal for a mother-daughter moment, which Bella and Nessie share at the beginning.

* * *

I stirred from my sleep, thirsty. My curls were a mess, but I didn't care. Mama and Daddy were going to brush my hair before I could fully wake up. I slipped out of bed, stretched, and lazily walked into the front room, where Mama had a cup of donated blood for me. She was stronger than my first memory of her as a vampire, she could hand me a cup now without issues.

Looking around, I couldn't find Daddy. I didn't care to ask, he could have been doing anything. And after the Volturi a month ago, life was peaceful once more. Most of the friends of Grandpa I met promised they visit on my birthday. I looked forward to the pretty pictures again.

I walked up to Mama, who was sitting on the love seat. I took the cup and sucked the straw hungrily. Once finished, I looked at her, smiling. "How was your night, Mama?" I asked her.

"Perfect, like always," she opened her arms for me, and I sat in her lap. I showed her my dreams that I could remember from last night. Colors, mostly, but there was a dream of Jake and Leah snuggling. A nightmare to me; the colors got dark around them, their bodies highlighted in a blood red color. I did not like this dream.

"I fear this will happen," I whispered to Mama. "That he will leave me for her… They are in a pack, after all." Not for a romance. I understood that Jake had no urge to be with girls since I was born. But they were close; I could feel it whenever they were near. Like they were destined for each other if I hadn't been born.

Mama laughed and brushed my hair behind my ear, kissing my forehead. "Leah and Jacob share a mutual feeling. Or shared, really."

"Love?" I asked. Mama noticed my worry, and nodded her head.

"Not for each other though. Leah cared for Sam, but then he imprinted on Emily. Jake—"

"Imprinted on me." I interjected.

"Right," Mama said in a 'way to go' tone. "Before you were born, he was very upset. Daddy and I got married, were about to have you, Leah very bluntly yelled at me. Next time I saw them, they were close. I think it has to do with the fact they both had unrequited loves."

"Unrequited?" I asked, showing her colors of confusion, since I hadn't removed my hands since the beginning of the conversation we were having.

"It means it's not returned," Mama leaned over me, to the fire place mantle, and got the brush, to comb my hair. My curls fought with her, but she won ever so gently. I looked at her, and flashed an image of Daddy's face into her mind.

"Shopping with Alice," Mama said simply.

"Why?" I stood up and tossed my plastic cup away in our small garbage bin in the 'kitchen.' It was for show, like if Charlie ever wanted to see the cottage. I don't think we've told him of our little home, and I don't think Mama intended to. But it was for show, nonetheless.

"Daddy hasn't celebrated Christmas like this," Mama told me as she stood up. "He was changed in the early 1900's. With a house full of vampires, why celebrate a human holiday?"

She handed me clothes. Jeans, wooly socks, and a thick, long sleeved shirt; I didn't think much of it until Daddy walked into the cottage. Alice followed him inside. They looked bundled up to prevent loss of warmth, but they had no warmth to give. Snow trailed them inside, and I remembered that it _was _winter, and fresh snow was regular in Forks (apparently).

I raced to get dressed, and before I could blink, my shoes were on. I zipped up my jacket and ran back out into the front room. Alice and Daddy were setting boxes up, and opening them. At least I think they were, I didn't pay attention to them, I wanted to get Jake and play in the snow. "Mama, I'll be outside!" I shouted eagerly, reopening the front door.

Outside, Jake was in wolf form, slouched under a nearby tree, still asleep. His body moved in a slow rhythm, tired. The top of his body was covered in snow, and his tail was gone in the snow. I pranced my way over to the sleeping wolf, and dusted off the snow on his back. Jake's head moved slightly, and then arched his neck and shook the snow off.

He looked over at me and seemed to have smiled, and I smiled back at him. My eyes briefly scanned the area. No immediate signs of Leah or Seth. Perhaps they were visiting with their mother, Sue, and Charlie back in La Push? Whatever it was, Jake didn't feel danger, and neither did I. He nudged me back into the house, and I understood why.

"Jake needs pants, Daddy," I opened the door and stuck my head in. Mama looked shocked, almost to the point of horrified. Alice looked at Mama, and back at me, back at Mama and shook her head as she laughed.

"She's not even a year old, Bella."

"She's a mature girl!" Mama managed to blurt.

"I look seven or eight," I interjected.

"See?" Alice stood up, seeing as Edward was busy setting the ornaments out. She vanished into one of the back rooms, and I could hear a lock on a chest open, and then close. She came back out, and whooshed past me with the jeans for Jake. By the time she was back in, Jake was calling me outside. I shut the door, and opened my arms, telling Jake I wanted to be lifted.

He picked me up, and I replayed the incident inside. Jake looked annoyed, his jaw tightened, as did his grip on me. I didn't complain. Warm, safe, smelled nice. It was very comforting to me. I could have fallen asleep in his arms if I hadn't just woken up about fifteen minutes ago.

The snow under me looked white; my skin almost looked identical to the coloring. Mine was just a bit darker, but from a distance, I bet no one could have seen me. Human, that is. I looked at the snow, eager to play in it. Jake set me down, and the first thing I did was throw a snowball at him and run into the woods. He followed, yelling threats. I loved days like this.

An hour of playing like this, Jake picked me up, I pouted in defeat, and he carried me back to the cottage. The walk was oddly slow. Maybe it was from the rush of running around like a maniac dodging snowballs being thrown at you from a wolf. But the few miles Jake walked with me in his arms seemed like hours. It was at most one hour, since I dozed a few times from exhaustion.

I woke up on the couch, Alice was gone but Mama, Daddy and Jake were all around me. Which annoyed me a little, but not to the point that I would complain to anyone. Who else had such a devoted family to cherish and love her?

"Where is Alice?"

"Home, this is a family day." Daddy told me, and he moved behind Mama, showing me the tree with boxes of ornaments, red and white canes, lights, and sparkly rope-looking stuff around it. It took me a moment to register it, but they promised we would decorate the tree today.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I've been busy. Last week I had two birthday "parties" to attend to. The first was my boyfriend's little brother's, and the second was my friend's. Tomorrow is my birthday too (19 finally). I also just bought The Summoning. Good book. Anyway, I finally thought of a plot. Muhaha.

* * *

I leapt up from the couch and instantly rushed to the sparkly rope. I couldn't remember what it was called, but I was playing with it like it was a feather boa. The only difference that I really noticed between this stuff and a feather boa was that a feather boa didn't make me itchy. I heard Daddy giggle and I spun around, blushing.

After the blushing died away, I dropped the itchy boa and looked at the ornaments. Each one was identical, except for a few older looking ones. I overheard Daddy telling Mama that he picked up her old ornaments for this, and got me one. I didn't see it though. I looked for it, and heard another chuckle from Daddy, and Jake joined in. I scowled.

"Where's my ornament?" I asked, still looking.

"It's not done yet, baby," Mama walked up to me and removed a little piece of the rope from my clothes. I still had no idea what it was called.

"Garland."

"Huh?" I looked over at Daddy, who was smiling his typical smile.

"It's called garland."

"Oh." I looked at it briefly, noticing it wasn't just red, but some shimmering glitter laced around it. I stuck my tongue out at it, since my neck was still itchy from wearing it. I returned my thoughts to my ornament. "What do you mean it's not done?"

"Each of the Cullens are adding a little something to it. And then Grandpa Charlie will add something, followed by your mother, Jake and myself," Daddy explained calmly. I couldn't help but smile. I loved my family.

I woke up from my dream, happy it was from my first Christmas. That was five years ago. I'm now fully mature, and look to be 16 years old. I stopped growing a month ago, and function like a human girl, except for the fact I prefer to drink blood and have skin that's like marble. Other than that, I breathe, eat human food, and theoretically can have babies when I want them.

My hair was down to my waist, I couldn't bring myself to cut it, and it's far too controlled and amazing to chop it off. I told Mama that when it grew another inch, though, I'd cut it to my shoulders. I'm donating the rest of my hair to a foundation for people who needed hair. So at least someone else would be blessed with it.

I stepped out of my small room and into the front room. Mama and Daddy were off hunting. Jake was at the reserve with his dad for the holidays (I demanded he did that for me so he wouldn't complain). I think the rest of Daddy's family was off hunting too. I was alone and enjoying every moment of it. I opened the little fridge, and I mean little, and snagged a strawberry yogurt. After eating it, I stepped outside and decided to explore Forks. Mama never took me, except for Charlie's.

I stretched outside of the cabin, more for my entertainment than actual benefit. Running fast was easy, and I didn't get fatigued for a few hours of super speed. At my speed, I think I'd be Forks in less than five minutes. I took out my cell phone and started its timer.

My hair whipped behind me, getting leaves stuck in the thick curls. My bangs were pulled back behind my ears and didn't budge—

_Crack._

Someone was nearby. I stopped and lunged into an attack position. A downside of being part human: my killer instincts were almost nonexistent. I scanned the area, and didn't see anyone. But I did feel a pinch sensation in my neck. I spun around, or at least I think I did. I felt sluggish. I saw someone, a bulky male, over me.

"Nahuel?" I whispered, as everything got dark.

I woke up in a musty room. Sweat covered my forehead, and no windows to see where I was. I smelled dirt though, so maybe I was underground. My jeans were ripped, and my white shirt was a faint brown from dirt. Also, I noticed a small drop of blood on my collar. Probably my blood, I think someone drugged me.

Was I a victim of human kidnapping? I'm no human, how could I let this happen to me? From outside of my metal door, I heard screaming, and the hint of human blood lingered now. Was the abductor going to kill me? Or at least try to?

No need to worry, Daddy and Jake will find me and kill this guy.

Then I heard clicking, and felt my phone in my pocket. It was still alive, and the timer was still going! 3185 seconds. The math was simple, 53 hours. Two days ago I was knocked out. Some drug they injected me. I stood up and put my phone away, since I didn't have any service whatsoever. Which is probably why I still had my phone to begin with.

I looked around my room, to see where I was exactly. It was small, smaller than my room back in the cabin. So this was the size of a closet. There was a bucket in the corner, and banana leaves on the ground. Where the hell was this place?

As I thought this, four guys that looked my age shoved the metal door open. I jumped into the corner, attack position again. Their skin was like mine. Color, but marble. Halflings like me. I knew then I wouldn't be able to fight them if I tried. So I didn't. But it didn't stop me from asking questions.

"Where am I?"

"South America," The tallest guy said.

"Why?" I urged.

"No need to know," he said again. The shortest of the four guys left the room for a moment, as the other three pinned me onto the banana leaves. I didn't struggle. I wanted to live, not die without a life, a family, or even in this closet.

He came back, with what looked like an IV. The needle was stuck into my neck, the weakest part of my body I assumed. A handheld needle penetrated there, so an IV was no different.

Darkness once more.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As Luv reviewed "okay what in the world...?". Let me explain. There was supposed to be a nice little asterisk pattern to break from the 'dream' and the 'in reality.' Here's where the plot kicks in. Read and review!  


* * *

I awoke in my cellar, the taste of metal in the back of my throat. I went to move my arms to simply stretch, and the tugging of metal cuffs kept me in place. I sighed, knowing I was too weak to even fight. Because of my condition, I noticed my door was open. Vampires rushed by faster than my eyes could truly register. I saw blurs really.

I looked at my cell phone that was still open. Dead; I guess they were into teasing that I now had no means of communication whatsoever. My curls were matted with sweat from the humidity. Underground was a terrible place for my hair.

I sat in my position for hours, almost meditating in boredom. I couldn't help but try to listen in on the conversations others were having. There were humans in this place, so maybe they thought I was a human…? No, it's clear I was half. They weren't stupid.

I overheard a woman's voice mention someone named Angel being out on errands. They weren't speaking Spanish, only English. Though I knew a lot of the people in other cells like me, since I could hear, were from Mexico and areas around South America. Why were we here?

As I pondered possible solutions, three young women, one of which was heavily pregnant, came and undid my chains. I let my arms flop to my sides and flexed my fingers slowly, letting circulation return to my entire arm. "How long was I out?" I asked.

The two other women were unable to speak English, but they were cleaning up my closet space. The pregnant one smiled and helped me up. She had short black hair, and a tan. She looked like a human for the most part, but the skin always gave people away. She was like me. Her smile widened, and her fangs were another sign.

"Two weeks," She told me, in a thick Spanish accent. "Angel was successful again." She told me, leading me out of my cell. I could tell this place took a good month to prepare with vampires. There were metal walls down the corridor, and thick beams for support. No sunlight, a vampire's ideal location. And I assumed that we were miles from civilization.

"Successful?" I looked at the roof, seeing a make-shift air vent system for the humans in the underground structure.

The woman looked at me, still smiling. This time she looked like my mother. I bit my lip anxiously, wondering what was going on here. I dropped that question and then asked why I was kidnapped and now able to walk around.

"Simple, you won't run," she told me bluntly.

"Why are you abducting people?"

"I'm not, Angel is." She looked over at me, and gasped. "You don't know my name! I'm Calli, like California." She winked. Her brown eyes were a lighter shade than mine, almost the color of Caramel. I felt my stomach flip in hunger. She beckoned me down the next right corridor, where a large makeshift kitchen resided.

"Human food is in all the cupboards, and in the left refrigerator. The one on the right is full of blood."

"Packed for both types," I observed, opening the first cupboard, finding cheap barbeque chips. I snacked on these; blood just wasn't what I wanted at the moment.

"When will I meet the famous Angel?"

"In another two weeks. You'll meet the other Halflings, though. You all will be on one end of this place, humans on another, and then vampires on the south most end." She said. Her hands pointed to each end when she mentioned a race. My kind was on the left side, where I just came from; humans on the right, and then obviously said, vampires just straight down.

She led me back to the cell area, but noticed there was a door a few feet away from my original holding, and she said to follow the door. With that said, she wobbled her way out. I looked around the hallway first off, making sure of no surprise attacks from behind me. Those were getting annoying. I opened the door and the smell of blood entered my nose. It wasn't a lot, more like a small scrape.

There were twelve adult Halflings, and then three toddlers. I shut the door and three of the girls ran up to me. One had hair like Alice's, but her hair was longer than Alice's. Another had long, light blonde hair. And then the most curious one of all had short hair, to her ears. Each one had reddish eyes, meaning they preferred blood over human food. Or they just took after their father; I took after my mother.

"I'm Becca," the blonde smiled.

"Samantha," Alice-look alike nodded.

"Jessie here," the third hugged me.

I glanced behind them, the other women huddled together, most of them pregnant. I thought it over. Blood, lots of it. A _lot _of pregnant women. Screaming. Who the fuck was this so-called Angel and why is he creating an army?

"Renesmee. Why?" I managed to get the why out, before flopping on the ground. I took a deep breath and tried again, since the three bimbos were still standing where they were, just looking down at me now. "Why an army of Halflings?"

"To get rid of the Volturi, I think." Samantha kneeled down beside me. The other two found themselves a chair and sat a table. "Angel's hoping we get a lot of special children. That much he's told me."

"To get rid of the Volturi… Why couldn't he just contact all of the nomads? I know about ten powerful vampires who would help. Well… Maybe seven. I don't see my family really helping out, they believe in fair play." I rambled. "Mama is a shield, she hates the Volturi. I bet she'd help… And if she helped, I bet Daddy would help. Then the rest of them would have to help."

"Wait wait wait," Samantha hushed me. I obeyed, sitting there staring back at her. "Your mother and father are still together? How'd she _live_?"

"Daddy changed her right after I was born, I recall it all. I could replay it for you."

"Cullen," A male voice echoed the room of chattering women. I looked around. Nahuel. He was right here, and I didn't notice him. He must have been huddled with the rest of them.

"You're a Cull—You're _the _Renesmee?" Jessie gasped, intrigued with gossip. Such a girl.

"Yes, I'm _the_ Renesmee Cullen. I don't see why I'm so popular." I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, duh. Not only were you born into like the most righteous coven, you were believed as an immortal child by the Volturi and lived!" Jessie blubbered with excitement, as though I were a pop singer and she was the so-called hugest fan. I couldn't see why I was so popular. My mother was luckily saved by her love. I roam with vampire-killing shapeshifters, and I'm weak. So someone may have to clue me in while I sit in this hellhole.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I love reading reviews. I've only gotten one review today, from Patty, but it gave me the spirit to write up another chapter. See what reviews do? Also, before I uploaded Chapter 4, I had 0 traffic today. According to the traffic as of yet, 111. That was 9 hours ago. 12/hour. Woot. Now chapter 5:

_

* * *

Sniff sniff… _Fire, but where? We're underground. Half asleep, I need more…

These thoughts continuously played through my groggy mind until I felt my hair get warm. At that point I jolted up and patted my hair, realizing that horribly fire smell was my hair burning at its tips. Singed tips, the new fad for Halflings in South America.

I scanned the area, and saw a three year old hiding behind one of the chairs that Angel graciously put into our room. At least he looked like a three year old; I think in all reality he was a few months old. But I could tell he was more vampire than human, so I assumed his mother was a Halfling and father was probably Angel.

His hair was short, I think black. His eyes were a light blue, and his heart was skipping a beat every twelve, fast paces. He was scared. Did I terrify him? If he made a mistake playing with fire, was he scolded? Wait, fire?

"Can you control fire?" I kneeled down next to the chair, cooing him back out to me. Showing him I was safe to come near; that I wasn't going to hurt him.

"I c-can make it ap-p—"

"Shh…" I hushed him, "Take slow, deep breaths and relax." He followed my instructions, and soon I heard his blood and heart pace slow down back to the normal rate. "Now, you can make it appear from nothing?"

He nodded.

"Who is your mother? Father?" I threw questions at this poor little boy. But I had questions that needed satisfying, and I had another some odd days before this so-called Angel appeared before his. He's no angel, more like a devil.

"Mom's name is Kimberly. I don't know my dad." He looked down at the ashes, mumbling about needing more. His escape from sadness. I didn't ask anymore about his dad. I don't think the kids being born here know what's really going on. I wasn't going to go into details and terrify toddlers. Sounds like a cruel joke book, though. Something Jake would enjoy, or maybe Paul.

I thanked the kid, forgetting to ask him his name. But I needed out of this place bad. I shut the door, since most of the Halflings were still sleeping. I sighed and looked down towards the vampire's hallway, down where blood was strongest. I missed my family. I'd been too busy trying to figure out what was going on to really think about it.

Now I had tons of time. I may be pregnant even right now, since I was out for about twelve days (I think). Mama said her pregnancy was little over a month. If I was pregnant, I'd find out soon. But Jake…

My heart lurched remembering him. And the pack, but his face was the brightest in my memories. His warmth was something I could have used last night, trying to sleep. Or even hunting challenges would be nice right now. My muscles ached in stiffness. I needed exercise; I could feel my legs wanting to run. But where the hell could I run to, hmm? Down the hall and back, say, fifty times? Good exercise. Augh.

I decided to go locate Calli. I needed someone who knew info to key me in on some more stuff. Like, if Halflings go into labor, is it like humans giving birth, or _normal _birth for Halflings? Secondly, do the Halflings mothers die? Oh wait, that boy mentioned his mom was still kicking. Okay, one question down, but I still wanted to know about the first one. And to also ask how to find out if I was inseminated.

She looked to be seven to eight months pregnant, so maybe Calli was like the stereotypical pregnant woman and hungry. I sniffed the air, trying to ignore the strong stench of death and blood coming from the human's side. That'll take some getting used to. Soon I caught the scent of barbeque chips. I think breakfast was in order, too.

I followed my nose down various corridors until I found the kitchen. And big shocker, I found three pregnant women in there, and Nahuel… Wasn't he asleep in the room?

_Obviously not, Nessie, he's right here._

"Hey," I said, snagging another small bag of chips. Calli was snacking on tacos. I assumed she made those; not like there was a Taco Bell down the hall.

"Hi, chica," Calli smiled towards me, before taking a bite of a new taco. Nahuel looked at me in disgust, as though I were smelly.

I probably was.

"Any showers in this place?" I smacked my forehead for a moment. "Scratch that, any waterholes here?"

"Actually, _Angel _is installing plumbing in here. I think you'll be in here for awhile, princess."

Nahuel was really rude to me. I mean, we weren't best friends, but still. He could have been nicer. He's not in here getting pregnant. Why was he in here, anyway?

"I was gonna have Calli be my answerer, but I think you're more suited. Wanna hang with me for a bit, Nahuel? I mean, we haven't seen each other in _years_."

He cracked his neck in annoyance. I could tell he was pissed, his breathing was picking up, as was his heart rate. "I liked it better that way. Girls that smell like wet dog is… Revolting, I think that's the ideal word." His hair was messy. At least they had a 'kitchen'. Then again, Angel did want us breeding. He had to give us what we wanted, no, needed.

He led me to a small cell that was unoccupied for the time being. Most of the people were still asleep. I lost track of time long ago, but I think it was early morning. Maybe the middle of the night? I didn't know, nor did I really care anymore.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Everything," I said breathlessly. He looked at me dumbly, and I took a deep breath as I opened my bag of chips. After eating one chip, I continued. "First, who is Angel?"

"Joham."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So here's another chapter. I'm trying to produce as much as I can since I have free time. Also, go to my profile, and there's a map of the place this story is. I decided it'd be easier (it is for me).

* * *

I stood there, replaying every memory from the month of hell I had with my family and new friends. Meeting Zafrina, looking at the old, wrinkly men (I still can't remember their names), and facing the Volturi on top of Jake's back. _Oh Jake… _The thought put a larger knot in my stomach. I pushed past the sadness, and continued replaying memories. I remembered the name.

I walked up to Nahuel, and held my right hand next to face, "May I?" I asked politely. He knew my gift of sharing memories.

"Yeah, whatever," he rolled his eyes. I placed my hand on his left cheek, and replayed the memory.

_"Joham," Nahuel answered. "He considers himself a scientist. He thinks he's creating a new super-race."_

Before I removed her hand, a brief image of what I imagined my family looking like at this moment. Frantic, horror-struck, each one of them doing something to find me. Mama and Jake were probably with Daddy and Grandpa, trying to contact family friends.

I removed my hand, and Nahuel sighed. "Yeah, that's dear old Dad." He grimaced at the thought. I thought for a moment. Where were Nahuel's sisters? I stopped eating the chips, feeling sick to my stomach. I figured it was the disgust of _Angel _being _Joham_, Nahuel's biological father. "Next question?" He wanted away from me; I saw his eyes burning at the closest exit, which was down a hall I hadn't been before.

"Why are you here?" I asked. The question left my lips before I considered another question. I looked at my bag of chips and felt a lump in my throat. I looked at him desperately. Did he know I was nauseous? Would he even care? I tried to gulp subtly, and thought of the little boy. The memory of him stuttering took the knots out of my stomach. I felt a little better. I nodded at him, wanting him to continue now.

"My sisters were kidnapped by the second in command here. They were the first subjects to Joham's experiment." He looked at my stomach, shaking his head in disapproval.

"When was that?"

"Before you were born," Nahuel explained. "When my sisters both gave birth to boys, neither being special, h-he…"

No need to say any more, Joham killed them. He killed the poor children who weren't special. That lump was back, and I knew I wasn't going to hold it. I looked around, and saw that there was a garbage bin in the kitchen (a few feet away). I rushed in there and released whatever was in my stomach. At this point, it was one chip.

I finished heaving, and breathed heavily. I didn't feel any better. That knot was still there. With relief, I assumed it was from disgust of Joham versus the so-called morning sickness. So maybe I wasn't pregnant yet?

I looked up at Calli, who looked a little sad to me. She was still eating; that woman could eat a house! I wouldn't tell her that though. I stood up straight, and forced a smile towards her. It was hard smiling knowing what was going on. The children not special were killed. The poor mothers. Hell, those children know what death is. I felt the knot get tighter, but no nausea.

I returned to Nahuel, sweat on my forehead from humidity. He looked worried. So he _did _care. Whatever. I took a deep breath. "How many have been killed?"

"Most of them," Nahuel answered. He ran his hands through his short, messy hair. I noticed that his skin tone was lighter than what I remembered. I mean, he was really dark from childhood memories. I wondered how long he was really down here.

I nodded, and walked past him, towards the vampires area. It looked to be about half of a mile of just cells. I walked as casually as I could, and I didn't hear footsteps, so I knew Nahuel let me be alone. I'll apologize to him later. I understood now why he was cruel. He has the heaviest burden; trying to save his sisters, knowing his father could care less. Knowing his father did all of this. Knowing his father was killing innocent children.

Another knot; I ignored it this time, opening the door to the vampire room. The same set up as the Halflings, a few chairs, some banana leaves for a bed area (like Vampires needed). But with the opening of the door, a strong odor of death and blood whooshed past me. I gagged, but managed to not puke. I slowed my breathing, and looked.

A larger amount of Vampire men were in here than I assumed would be in here. It _is _the vampire area. They looked frustrated. But I did see a few women, one of which looked quite familiar to me. She was a larger woman. By large, I meant she was as tall as Daddy, maybe taller. Her long black hair was pulled back, and she was looking blankly at a wall.

I shut the door, and ignored the dead humans on the floor. They had to feed somehow… I walked towards the familiar vampire, and as I got closer, I felt surer. It was Zafrina.

"Can I see some more pretty pictures?" I asked as lightly as I could. I knew I probably sounded hoarse, I just threw up and learned that kids were dying in here.

She looked at me in shock and sadness. She looked older, even though I knew vampires weren't like me. They didn't age at all. Her eyes scanned over me, and knew what I was dreading. I ignored the disgusted look she had in her eyes. I was not pregnant, I was only sick because of horror. Nothing else.

"Poor child," she said, looking back at the wall.

"Why are you here?" I said, holding my breath. The stench in here was really playing with my gag reflex.

"So much death… And my visions are _helpful_," she sounded sick with herself. I stopped asking questions. I wouldn't mention the pretty pictures from my memories any more, either. I looked around, and saw a few young vampires, looking thirsty. They kneeled near the corpse, hissing at each other. They were about to fight over the remaining blood.

I couldn't maintain myself anymore; I looked away from the vampires and Zafrina, and puked again. I didn't know what the hell I had in my stomach that could come up, but there was something. I panted, and had to leave. Too much death in this place, it was literally sickening. I apologized about the vomit and left before those vampires decided wet dog was appetizing. I ran down the hall, entered my room, and fell onto the 'bed,' and cried.

I was pregnant, and I was in here alone. What if my child wasn't special? What will Jake think? He knew I wouldn't cheat on him, but he'll kill something. I could just see it. And who the hell was the father? Why me? Did they think because of my bloodline that I'd produce this massive weapon child? _Jake…_ With these thoughts, I cried myself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is chapter 7. Patty, sadly that's the type of review I long for. An emotional one means I am hitting the right strings for a successful story. But for Luv, I decided a Jake POV was needed. Read and review!

* * *

I woke up, still tired. My forehead was covered in sweat, hunger clenched my stomach and thirst was burning in my throat. I needed food, but I had no energy to even get up. My legs felt like lead. I wanted Jake, bad. Mama and Daddy too. Hell, even Rose and her bitchy attitude would be a God save right now.

I sighed, and touched my belly without thinking. I bit my lip in sadness, noticing a small baby bump. I was only pregnant, at most, 15 days. I looked to be about 2-3 months pregnant. The next month will be fast. Soon I was a mother. Soon I would give birth alone. I had hope that my family would find me soon though.

Or I could free myself. Nahuel would help me if we managed to save his sisters too… And maybe I'll meet that Kim woman and save her and her son, along with the other two. Maybe all of them even. Though, I think the vampire males are here helping Joham. I couldn't ask them for help. Zafrina would definitely help me.

How could I tell her without verbally announcing it? How would I tell anyone? I thought this over. My power was replaying memories. I sat in silence for a few minutes, contemplating possibilities, and then the solution was clear. I looked around, and saw a pencil and an old crossword puzzle from a newspaper from a few years ago. I wrote in the margins.

_Help me escape. Your imagery skill will blind them. Nahuel can take them out. If I get the kid with fire to help, he'll help Nahuel. We need to find Nahuel's sisters. _

I read this note over and over, memorizing it. I grinned with eagerness when I stood up. There was a hope now. I could soon be my own home again, in Forks. I stood there, stiff. I wondered how long I was asleep, but I could have slept for days and could have cared less right then. I needed to find Zafrina.

I wandered down the hallway, following death. It was a strong scent, but at least I wasn't vomiting all the way there. I was able to ignore the nausea this time. The metal walls grew redundant, there were no new patterns. There were, on the other hand, new cellmates. Every other cell had a woman in it. I turned down one of the cell hallways, wondering how I looked when I was caged up.

I saw young women, all around the same age, all human, all inseminated I assumed. There were at least fifty women. Fifty new Halflings. Maybe one survived. Just maybe. I needed to save these women.

I decided to leave and run to the vampire room, most of the males were gone, leaving Zafrina and Nahuel alone. I don't know why Nahuel was there, but I wasn't going to pester. It just made my job of telling my plan easier.

"I have an idea," I said, sitting next to Zafrina and Nahuel, who were sitting criss-cross on the ground.

"Shocking," Nahuel grimaced. Zafrina looked at me with hope.

"Fight; Zafrina, you can blind them. Nahuel can fight, and I can try for the little pyro to fight along with us. I bet his mom would appreciate us freeing them." I rambled. "There are at least fifty humans in the cells; I know they want out too. Zafrina don't you miss your coven? Nahuel, we can find and free your sisters. Wherever they may be…" I strayed off, deciding they needed to partake in the conversation so it would actually be considered one.

Zafrina contemplated, as Nahuel nodded with a smile. He smiled! He must have loved the idea.

"Fine," Zafrina said, weary. "I will talk to Justin's mother, Kimberly. She trusts me. You and Nahuel can look for his sisters."

* * *

  
I stood there in the Cullens' house, Kachiri and Senna along with every other blood sucker from Nessie's attack here. Except for the raisins, they didn't care really. They wanted to take down the Volturi, not go on a hunt for two abducted vampires. Well, one vampire and Halfling.

Kachiri and Senna were here first, hoping for Carlisle's help on the matter. A strange group of vampires requested for Zafrina's help or else they would have slain them all. Apparently the group was all males and a huge group. Edward and Bella were pissed. Not at the huge group of vampires, but because they thought this same group kidnapped Nessie.

They were probably right.

I sat in the corner, bouncing my knee. Leah and Seth were running the perimeter for me, as I waited for an answer. Rose and Emmett were gone, looking. Alice and Jasper were upstairs, mapping out the most isolated areas. So many vampires, there had to be someplace huge and isolated. The royal blood suckers apparently knew nothing about this.

Bella finally came up to me, since I was in the corner of the kitchen. "How are you?" She asked with a shaky voice. I knew she couldn't cry, but I knew she would be if she were still human.

"Sure, dandy. Nessie could be dead in a ditch in South America right now and we're here, talking about a strange group." Bella froze up. I felt bad, but I was pissed. Before I could apologize at an incoming Edward, I heard Alice gasp. I bolted up those stairs faster than Edward ever did, I swear I did.

Alice looked at me, pointing at a huge, blown up map of South America. It was pinned up on her and Jasper's room, and it took a good chunk of wall. She drew a circle (about 50 miles in diameter) around where she pointed. "A blind spot. A pretty big one too." Alice looked at me, hope glistening in her eyes. "I don't think Nessie's the only Halfling who was abducted in this huge mess."

I hugged her until I heard a slight cracking noise. I let go of her and apologized as the Cullens and the Amazon Coven entered the room, where Jasper repeated what Alice just said.

We were leaving the next day for South America.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's chapter 8, and where the mood lightens. Off topic, anyone know what James' and Victoria's abilities were? And I mean off the top of their heads. Cause I was looking through my Breaking Dawn's list of vampires, and they had powers.

* * *

During the next week, Nahuel and I searched for his sisters. I never realized how large this place was. It was at least five miles of just cells. But those proved useless. Nahuel was getting edgy, so I hardly spoke to him when we were together. But at least he was helping us.

On the ninth day of searching, we decided to take a day's break away from each other. So I had time to myself. I stayed in the room for Halflings, enjoying solitude. The kids were with the mothers, probably in the vampire room with Zafrina, plotting. Most of the males were with Joham now that he was here. No idea where those fifteen or so vampires stayed during this time, but whatever.

I sat at a table, hand on my stomach. It was impossible to hide now. Especially since I've been wearing the same clothes for almost a month; thankfully I didn't smell as bad as the place. I felt a kick, and a small spark of happiness came from it. It was my child, and soon we would be free. And hopefully Jake would take care of it as though it were his own.

Tears formed, and I held my breath. I didn't want to cry over something that was out of my control. I calmed myself, and thought about the layout of the place, trying to think of where to check next. We've checked everywhere for Nahuel's sisters. I replayed every memory I had, and then the memory with Calli showing me the kitchen. There was another hallway with a locked door.

I stood up to find Calli with the other Halflings. I hadn't even seen her baby yet. She had it eight days ago, and I only caught a brief glimpse of it a few nights ago when I was lying down to sleep. I shut the door to the room and turned to face an older Nahuel. Joham.

He was tall, dark, slicked back hair with some really funky smelling gel. He was dressed in a business suit, like all the male vampires. Was this just a job to them? To fight the Volturi? As my eyes scanned him over, he smirked. "Ah, the famous Renesmee. Pregnant by a stranger is so fitting for you…"

I ignored him and continued down the path. Unlike Nahuel, he followed me. "How do you like your stay here?" He asked. It was as though he had a survey to make sure how much hell his victims were in. I continued walking. He growled and swung at my stomach; I dodged because my defenses were up. We stood there growling at each other, my hands protectively over my stomach.

"Fine, go play with your friends, bitch." He spun around and left. I stood there, watching him leave the area. Then I ran as fast I could (which wasn't a lot since of the baby being in the way). Zafrina had opened the door for me. They probably heard the growl off. I wasn't going to explain, they should have known.

Calli was sitting at a table, holding a small toddler, or a big baby. The baby had wavy black hair, and red eyes. Maybe it was just a thing with 3/4ths vampire genetics at play. The baby looked at me, smiling. It was a girl, and Calli was alive. I felt a relief off of my shoulders with that one. Calli told me that the baby didn't seem to have an ability, but it really didn't matter, they were leaving soon.

Zafrina stood by the table where I had just sat down at with Calli, and Nahuel looked at me strangely. We did just agree to have a day of no togetherness. We were irritating each other, after all.

"What's behind the locked door?" I asked him, hoping he knew.

"I assume the exit," Nahuel said swiftly. "No one here can pick locks—"

Calli piped up. She was always optimistic, but maybe she did have an idea. All the Halflings who were murmuring ideas of their own shut up, the kids stopped playing, and we all looked at Calli. She blushed, looking down at her baby. "I know Melissa's father," she smiled lightly and continued. "He is the security guy. I've seen the keys around his belt loop."

"How do you plan on getting them?" Zafrina asked bluntly.

She blushed again. "I can, ya know… Seduce him. Vampires are oblivious when doing _that_."

"I'll get the keys," I volunteered myself.

"No," Zafrina and Nahuel snapped in unison.

I flinched momentarily, and recovered. "Why?"

"You're with child, I'll get it. I'm faster than Nahuel," Zafrina explained.

That night, or morning, or _whenever_, I babysat Melissa. Nahuel continued to plot with the others and Zafrina and Calli retrieved the keys. I bounced Melissa on my leg, humming Mama's lullaby in anxiety. Melissa enjoyed the tune; she kept trying to hum along with me. I thought it was cute. I did all the stereotypical babysitter things: fed her, kept her clean, and put her to bed. And then I fell asleep as well.

A few days later, after retrieving the keys, Joham and all the male vampires seemed to have left. We watched them walk out of the locked door. We waited a couple of hours before heading out. I was holding Melissa as Nahuel and Calli went to free the celled up women. I was leading the Halflings and children towards the kitchen.

I did, however, inform the human mothers what was going on. They all wanted to leave with us. At least seventy women were now being freed; there were thirty from the cells, and then twenty from both human and Halfling side. Calli took Melissa back as Nahuel unlocked the door. Zafrina led the way, since she was able to blind any attackers.

The door opened to a staircase, and we climbed it. I found myself exhausted fast. I felt at least twenty pounds heavier than what I was when I woke here. Damn baby.

The seventy of us stood there in awe. The warmth of the sun returned to us, and we were standing near a battlefield. Zafrina focused, so I wasn't going to ask her who was fighting. I couldn't see past the male vampires. I shoved through the crowd of women and finally caught wind of who it was. My family, and then some.

I stood there, free from the crowd, staring at the huge group of nomads and covens helping my family. I recognized them all from when the Volturi wanted to kill me. In the very front were Jake (as a wolf), Mama and Daddy. Mama saw me, and shock covered her face. I looked to be seven months pregnant. Then I saw Daddy, in anger, whisper to her something. Jake covered his ears and ran to me.

Finally, sounds were kicking in for me. The fifteen male vampires were screaming in anger. They were being blinded by Zafrina's pictures. Not sure what she was showing them, but I enjoyed her pictures. Jake's heavy paws were getting louder. I could hear Mama and Daddy's whispers, but I couldn't make them out. The freed humans and vampires were cheering.

Jake came up to me, and nudged my shoulder with his snout. I sighed, and hugged his neck. I cried a little, but I couldn't cry much. He growled lowly, and I replayed the last month over to him. That was all that I had to do, he broke away from my grasp and lunged at Joham.

In the matter of seconds, the Cullens were burning the remains of the vampires who did this. Justin was helping him light the fires, since he had the ability to. I stood there, looking at the Halflings and the humans. Most of them were pregnant. What was going to happen to them?

Daddy heard my thoughts, and finally he and Mama came over to hug me, as Jake was hiding behind a bush as Seth tossed him pants (Leah and Seth were still wolves). "We're so sorry it took so long," Mama said, sniffling.

I hugged them both, enjoying their scents of cleanliness and honey dust. "I don't care, I made friends, and I'm safe now." I let go of them, and looked over the crowed of excited pregnant women. Some of them weren't though, and they were better off, since they were human. "Can Grandpa stay here and tend to them…?" I asked.

"Of course," Daddy said softly. "Grandma will stay here too, along with Alice and Jasper."

"Good. Can we go to a hotel or something? I need a shower." I asked, trying to lighten the mood. Jake returned and gave me a deep kiss, his hand over my stomach, as though he were its father. I started crying in his arms, and he comforted me on the to the nearest hotel.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Busy week. Most of the chapter was written last Wednesday, and then blah. My aunt is in ICU, boyfriend's in town like 90% of the time until early Feb, and I go to school. On top of that, I'm looking for work. Wish me luck to survive. Chapter 9!

* * *

I woke up in a bed, shocked it wasn't banana leaves. I sat up, my stomach stopping me from sitting up straight. I sighed, remembering I was about to have a baby. I wondered what Charlie would say? Or Sue, since they're dating now. Sue seemed much more understanding then Charlie, but he does know I'm special. So I would have to talk to my parents about that one.

I looked in the hotel room, Daddy and Mama were gone and it sounded like Jake was in the shower. I wiggled out of bed, and saw a note on the table, in Mama's handwriting.

_Went out on the town for a bit, really to call Carlisle to get an update. In a few hours we'll be leaving for the airport, tell Jake that and we'll be back before that time._

I smiled, happy that life was almost normal again. I thought about it, and wondered what time of day it was. I looked outside the hotel window, pitch black. Such vampires, roaming in the night. I looked at my now clean clothes (since we bought me an outfit before checking into the hotel). Well, I really looked at my shirt, since I couldn't see my legs.

Jake's cell phone vibrated on the nightstand, and I decided to check the time and be nosy. It was eight pm, so we were probably flying out of here at eleven. I then checked the text. It was from Alice. Since when did my Jake willingly text my aunts? Wait, this is Alice, the nice one.

_Only males are venomous. Be careful._

"Huh?" I said verbally. I didn't realize the shower shut off, but it had. Jake was behind me, and the scent of shampoo made me come back to reality. I turned around and flashed an innocent smile. "Hi, Jakey."

"What'd Alice say?" He asked, grabbing clothes and going back into the bathroom. He didn't shut the door fully.

"Guys are poisonous, and to be careful. Eh?" I shut the phone, and lie on my back, the air from my lungs, or lack of, disagreed. I looked forward to the baby being out; I couldn't even lay flat on my back without discomfort.

"She means baby Halflings. You weren't venomous, which is why I let you bite me. If we have a boy, I can't do that," he explained via door.

I blushed when he said 'if we have a boy.' He could have said if I had a boy, but he didn't. I found myself eager now. What was it, a boy or a girl? Either way, I looked forward to it, but a boy would be nice. Too many girls in my family, I think Charlie would be happy if there was a little boy around.

Jake came out of the bathroom right when the hotel door swung open by Mama and Daddy. Daddy had a couple of bags from shopping, I didn't ask. Mama kissed my forehead and started gathering things to head out. Daddy set the bags onto the table and wanted a shower. I wondered why, he smelled clean to me.

Jake packed the bags in his duffle bag, and tossed my old clothes in his bag as well. I thanked him and stood up to stretch. Mama smiled at me, "When we get back to Forks, your father wants to try and listen in," she told me.

"Listen in?" I looked confused. Jake looked excited, which made me more confused.

"He was able to hear your thoughts before you were born. Maybe he can do the same with you," Mama explained.

I wanted a surprise, but I didn't dare tell them that—_Crap, Daddy don't you say a thing. _I forgot that he could read my mind. I didn't care. Tomorrow I hopefully went to school again, something I totally forgot about. I heard a light growl from the shower, which I ignored. I figured the baby's time was around 40 days, since there are 40 weeks in a full term.

I couldn't go to school the first day I was home, but on the third day back, I was able to return to Forks High. Jake walked with me to the parking lot, where he had to leave me. Jake looked on edge, as though we were about to be attacked. As far as I knew, the stares from all the girls definitely felt like an attack. I wondered if they thought Jake knocked me up. Ha, I wish.

He kissed me good bye and I stepped into the hallways of Forks. Mama wanted me to talk to the principal. He knew I was missing, and my parents apparently took care of that. But I had to confirm I showed up to school. Stupid, really. But I did it anyway, to make Mama happy.

I waited in the office until he came out and greeted me friendly. He tried to ignore my bulging stomach, but I saw him stare at it as he talked to me. "So, Miss Cullen, how are you?"

"Tired, but I'm happy to be back. It's been too long," I sighed.

We talked until first period ended. He promised he would excuse my absence from the class, and he walked me to P.E. I waved him good bye and sat in the hallway waiting for my teacher to unlock the gym. Classmates giggled and whispered, and all I could do was look at the backs of their heads. I wished I could just rip their heads off, but alas human laws stopped me from doing that. Hell, Volturi laws would kill me, literally, if I tried.

My teacher finally opened the class, and took roll call. I stood, even though we were supposed to sit on the ground. Like hell this class got to see me look like a turtle on its shell. The teacher muttered "typical" when she saw me. Did I seem like a girl who spread her legs for every good looking guy that looked at me? Jeez, I had to work on that.


End file.
